La Navidad de Raven
by DemonessRaven
Summary: Llegó el día que Raven tanto temía...Navidad. Para peor, el Chico Maravilla tramaba algo. ¿Qué será? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Raven o el espítiru navideño? ROBXRAE


Hola gente!!!!

No me esperaban, eh??? Acá esta mi regalo de navidad para todos los que nos gusta este fandom y esta pareja! n,n Me cansé del drama de Breaking the Habit, se esta poniendo pesadita la cosa, ni se imaginan. No se preocupen que ya empecé a escibir el cap 13, pero las cosas de a poco, no les voy a largar toda la historia así nomás! El suspenso ante todo!

Los dejo con la historia y nos leemos más abajo.

Ni Teen Titans, ni Harry Potter, ni LOTR, ni Van Hellsing me pertenecen, si no, todos sabemos que las cosas serían diferentes. (Menos en LOTR XD)

* * *

**La Navidad de Raven**

_**Por Demoness Raven **_

Raven se encontraba sentada en su cama, alternando su mirada entre el calendario y el reloj. Con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido le dedicaba una mirada de disgusto a los dos objetos que tenía frente a ella, como si de esa forma lograra que el tiempo se detuviese. Mala suerte para ella, esta vez no lo logró. ¿Cuál era la causa de su mal humor? Navidad. No, no la odiaba, como todos pensaban. El problema era la gente, la comida, las tradiciones, los regalos…pero no, la Navidad podía existir tranquilamente, si solamente la dejara vivir en paz. Pero no lo haría, debía atravesar toda la locura que seguiría al día siguiente, hasta Noche Buena. Cyborg siempre elaboraba una agenda extravagante para las fiestas y no tenían otra opción que seguirla. Oh, si, podía simplemente desaparecer de la Torre durante unas horas y volver cuando la locura hubiese terminado pero no iba a dejar a sus amigos de aquella manera. No, no le importaba pasar tiempo con ellos, como todos pensaban, pero había un límite para las cosas que estaba dispuesta a hacer…eso tampoco era verdad, los Titanes eran su familia y haría cualquier cosa por verlos contentos. Y parecían estar contentos cuando ella se les unía a las actividades que hacían (por más ridículas que fuesen). Además, aunque al día siguiente quisiera plantarse firmemente ante Cyborg y decirle que no iría a comprar regalos a un centro comercial lleno de gente la situación terminaría de dos formas posibles. La primera sería su amigo encogiéndose de hombros y cargándola sobre su espalda cual princesa siendo cargada por un ogro, e ignorando sus quejas, hasta que ella se dignara a desaparecer del lugar. No le agradaba pasar por semejante situación embarazosa. La segunda, más probable e inevitable sería Robin diciéndole las razones por las cuales ella _no_ _quería_ dejar de hacer lo que iban a hacer ese día. Ese bastardo manipulador siempre lograba convencerla, sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles. Para peor, sabía que en realidad no pensaba que él fuera un bastardo ni un manipulador. No, su opinión sobre el Chico Maravilla estaba muy lejos de ser desfavorable y eso la ponía aún más intranquila. Lo peor de todo era que él nunca se rendía y _siempre_ tenía razón.

Para su sorpresa, escuchó dos golpes en su puerta. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? Se puso su capa sobre su camisón de seda y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que solamente se viera su rostro. Justamente aquel al que había estado maldiciendo segundos atrás estaba ahora parado frente a su puerta, sosteniendo dos tazas. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Robin solo estaba usando solo unos pantalones para dormir… ¡¿Qué no tenía frío?!

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No te preocupes, pasé solamente a dejarte esta taza de té…-

-Gracias…- Raven arqueó una ceja, sabía que el joven no se encontraba allí solamente por eso.- ¿Y…?.-

-¿No puedo traerte una taza de té desinteresadamente, sin fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo?-

-¿A las tres de la mañana?-

-Touché. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses aquí.-

-¿Dónde habría de irme?- Contestó ella con el tono más inocente que pudo poner, causando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del joven.

-Vamos Rae, todos sabemos que odias esta fecha…-

-No la odio.- ¿Cómo hacía para saber lo que estaba pensando? Casi que le hubiese gustado que la hubiese despertado así tenía un motivo para golpearlo…aunque sabía que nunca lo haría realmente. El solamente se limitó a arquear las cejas.-Enserio.-

-…Cómo digas… ¿Qué pasa?- Raven se había quedado mirando el espacio detrás de él.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba…-

-¿Qué te preguntabas?- Era su impresión o él se estaba acercando lentamente.

-Me preguntaba…-sacudió la cabeza y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.- ¿No tienes frío _vestido_ así?

-Bueno...-Él se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. Luego de observarla durante unos minutos una mirada triunfal cruzo sus ojos. Desde el incidente en el que Slade se había metido en su mente había dejado de usar el antifaz frente a Raven.-Tu tampoco estás muy vestida que digamos.-

-¿Qué?- En ese momento Raven se dio cuenta que había abierto la puerta completamente para agarrar el té y que con el movimiento la capa se había abierto, mostrando su camisón de seda negro. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo corto que era en realidad.- Por lo menos estoy en mi habitación, y tengo una capa puesta encima.-

-Dulces sueños Rae. Asegúrate de estar aquí mañana, va a ser una Navidad interesante.-

Robin se fue y ella se quedó con la impresión de que ninguno de los dos había ganado aquel pequeño duelo de palabras. Se llevó la taza a la boca y tomó un sorbo de té.

-Mm.....…Una infusión de melisa…realmente se quería asegurar de que estuviese aquí mañana… -

Lanzó un suspiro y se fue a dormir, después de todo tenía que descansar. Tenía la impresión de que el día siguiente sería uno agitado. No, no se le escapaba el hecho de que Robin tramaba algo. La pregunta era ¿Qué?

* * *

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y observó a través de la ventana el clima. Había nevado.

-Genial.-

Contrario a lo que los demás pensaban, solo le gustaba el frío cuando estaba sentada en un sillón con una taza de té, o mejor, de chocolate caliente, bajo una frazada y con un buen libro. Se puso su uniforme de invierno y miró la hora. Ya era demasiado tarde, seguramente los otros ya se habrían levantado. Consideró volver a meterse en la cama y fingir un resfrío, pero no podría mentirles a Cyborg ni a Robin…si tan solo no la hubiese visto la noche anterior tal vez lo lograba. Eso le hizo acordar de la extraña actitud que había tenido el Chico Maravilla la noche anterior. No era _extraña_ exactamente, siempre hablaban de esa forma. Lo que la extrañaba era lo último que había dicho. ¿Qué podía tener de especial aquella Navidad? Su curiosidad era bastante exquisita, ella solía elegir muy bien los libros que leía y los temas que estudiaba. Pero en este caso era diferente, porque era algo que la afectaba personalmente…o eso creía. Estaba tratando de que la frase ¨ La curiosidad mató al gato ¨ dejara de retumbar en su mente. De todas formas, si Robin tramaba algo, no podría detenerlo.

Salió de su habitación en entró a la sala, donde efectivamente estaban todos haciendo distintas cosas. Lanzó un quejido al ver la decoración, todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas de navidad y había varios árboles distribuidos por el lugar. También había una… ¿Chimenea? Star estaba terminando de darle los últimos toques al lugar, pero la chimenea definitivamente había sido idea de Cyborg.

-¡Rae! ¡¿Estás lista para la mejor Navidad de tu vida?!-El creador de la nueva chimenea la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y le puso un gorro de navidad en la cabeza, igual al que él mismo tenía.

-…-

-¡Así lo pensé! ¿Qué tal si comemos waffles?- Cyborg se fue tarareando unos villancicos a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. Raven lo ignoró y se sentó a la mesa, donde un té la aguardaba. Robin estaba sentado, tomando su taza de café matutina mientras leía el diario.

-No te preocupes, no es melisa, como la de ayer. Es de manzanilla.-

La hechicera lo observó extrañada y luego se encogió de hombros. ¿A quien le importaba si era extraño que él le hubiese preparado dos tazas de té en menos de doce horas? ¿Y a quien le importaba que estaba siendo atento con ella?... ¡Cyborg estaba cocinando waffles! La idea de comer waffles la alegró tanto que ignoraba los comentarios de Chico Bestia, quien estaba tirado en el sillón haciendo zapping.

-Viejo, no puede ser, siempre pasan las mismas películas para Navidad…Star ¿Ya escribiste tu carta para Santa Claus?-

-Realmente me gustan estas festividades terrestres, pero no creo que ese hombre gordo de traje rojo y barba graciosa exista.- Contestó la Tamaraniana

-¿¡NO EXISTE?!-

Se hizo un silencio atroz en el lugar, todos lo miraban con distintos niveles de sorpresa, desde los ojos desorbitados de Cyborg, hasta las cejas alzadas de Robin y la indiferencia de Raven. Por alguna razón no le sorprendía que Chico Bestia siguiese creyendo en ese cuento para niños.

-P-pero… ¿Los regalos?- Dijo el cambia formas, con ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Para que crees que fuimos a comprar regalos todos estos años!?- Gritó Cyborg exasperado. Raven seguía sin inmutarse ya que su amigo le había puesto el plato repleto de waffles en frente.

-¿Entonces si va a haber regalos?-

-Si, va a haber regalos.-

-Oh bueno, entonces esta bien…-continuó haciendo zapping y comentando.-Harry Potter, bueno, allí celebran Navidad también…El Señor de los Anillos…debe ser por los elfos….Van Hellsing…. ¿¡VAN HELLSING?! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver los vampiros con la navidad?!...-Y así siguió comentando cada canal que iba pasando.

-No está tan mal el día por ahora ¿O si?- Escuchó a Robin decirle, mientras ambos terminaban de desayunar.

-No…no esta mal lo de la chimenea.-

-Es perfecta ¿No?-Dijo Cyborg orgulloso.-Es ideal para sentarse en el sillón nuevo que puse en frente, con una taza de chocolate caliente y bajo una frazada, mientras miras como cae la nieve.- Dijo rodeando sus hombros nuevamente y moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha, como mostrando un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Vamos a hacer eso hoy?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Hoy va a haber fiesta en la Torre! DJ Cyborg esta en la ciudad.-

Raven lanzó un quejido, adiós al la ilusión del té frente a la chimenea y al buen sentimiento que le habían causado los waffles. Robin se levantó de la mesa y le palmeó el hombro, murmurando para que solo escuchara ella.

-Vale la pena soñar Rae, el día recién comienza.- La hechicera lo miró inquisitivamente pero este la ignoró.

Starfire terminó de decorar hasta el último rincón del lugar y flotó alegremente hasta quedar al lado del Joven Maravilla. Lo miró ilusionada, como una hija que espera que su padre la llevara al centro comercial a quemar plástico…y no estaba muy alejada de eso.

-Robin, es hora de ir al centro de comercio a adquirir los objetos que nos daremos entre nosotros con motivo de esta celebración tan alegre. ¿Si?-

-No lo sé, hoy el que esta a cargo es Cyborg.-Dijo Robin tranquilamente. ¿Solamente a Raven le había resultado extraño que él hubiese pasado el mando así de fácil? Aún recordaba una de las primeras peleas que habían tenido ellos dos por ese motivo.

-¡Star tiene razón muchachos! Navidad no sería Navidad sin los regalos.- Dijo Cyborg alegremente.

-¡Vamos a comprar los regalos!-

-¡SI!-

-¿Alguien se da cuenta del extremado carácter materialista que tiene esta salida?-Intentó Raven en vano.

-… ¿Eh?-

-No-

-No lo comprendo de esa forma, Amiga Raven.-

-Tal vez…-

-…Genial.-Contestó la hechicera rindiéndose.

-Deberíamos ir vestidos con ropa normal, no creo que sea buena idea ir con nuestros uniformes al centro comercial…habrá mucha gente.-Comentó Robin al pasar, pero Raven sintió que le debía la vida por ese comentario.

-Buena idea. ¡Todos a cambiarse!-

Se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar atrás, nunca sería compatible con el espíritu navideño, y si los fantasmas de la navidad llegaban a aparecerse aquella noche, los mandaría a otra dimensión. Lo único que quería era que ese día terminara. Abrió su armario y buscó algo normal para ponerse. Finalmente encontró una blusa de manga larga y encima se puso una polera color violeta oscuro. Abajo tenía el pantalón negro del uniforme, que era abrigado y no llamaba la atención. Se observó en el espejo y pensó que más hacer para pasar desapercibida. Su cabello estaba creciendo y ahora lo tenía por los hombros. Decidió recogérselo, dejando dos mechones sueltos adelante. La gente no se daría cuenta, después de todo Clark Kent y Superman se diferenciaban solamente por un par de anteojos…La gente podía ser realmente estúpida.

Salió del al pasillo y en el camino se cruzó con Robin. Este tenía puesto unos jeans gastados, una camiseta y una campera de cuero pesada. Llevaba unos anteojos de sol en vez del antifaz y el pelo despeinado, sin gel. Raven se sonrió de costado al verlo, parecía una de esas estrellas de rock de las bandas que las chicas jóvenes escuchaban por el cantante (de voz profunda, más que buena apariencia) y llenaban sus habitaciones de posters y demás con imágenes de él. Tenía que admitirlo, no se veía nada mal.

-Te queda muy bien esa ropa. ¿Esa es la polera que te regaló Star para tu cumpleaños?-

-Si…pero no trates de adularme. Nada va a distraerme, sé a donde me llevan, es el mismo infierno.-Sonrió ante el cumplido, pero no iba a dejarse manipular. Estaban yendo a un lugar repleto de gente, donde tendría que pelearse por cada cosa que quisiera comprar.

-¿Vamos, qué tan grave puede ser?-

-¿Cuántas veces fuiste de compras con Star?-

-Eh…-

-Bueno, no digas que no te advertí…-

* * *

Alguna parte, aunque fuese diminuta, de su ser se regocijaba en haber tenido razón, el lugar estaba _repleto_. Literalmente. Apenas tenían espacio para caminar entre la gente y lo único bueno era que tan ocupados estaban todos en no perder lo que habían comprado que ni se habían fijado en ellos. Uno pareció reconocer a Raven, pero Cyborg le asestó un codazo en la boca y siguieron avanzando. Finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión de que iban lograr más si se separaban, así que acordaron encontrarse a una hora y cada uno se dirigió a donde quería ir.

Raven estaba sorprendida de su control sobre los poderes, porque hacía horas que quería matar a alguien. Hacía años que Bruce les mandaba dinero (porque ella había adivinado que era el mentor de Robin quien los mantenía) para hacerse cargo de la Torre y vivir, pero ya no mandaba dinero para otro tipo de gastos. Así fue como alrededor de esa fecha todos debían conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para poder comprar los regalos. Ya había retirado la llave que había mandado a traer de otro país para Cyborg y el curso de japonés para Chico Bestia. Como era de esperarse, había conseguido trabajo en una librería del centro comercial y al principio iban a pagarle como a cualquiera de los nuevos empleados. Pero luego se dieron cuenta que ella sabía más que el mismo dueño del lugar, así que habían decidido aumentarle el sueldo. Raven no gastaba más que en libros y té, así que se podía dar el lujo de buscar regalos buenos y que realmente les gustaran a sus amigos.

Faltaban los regalos de Robin y Starfire así que se apresuró, aún le quedaba media hora y como lo que quería comprar estaba en la librería, aprovecharía a preguntar por unos libros. Entró a negocio, que se llamaba Ithilien, y sus ganas de matar gente se amplificaron. Antes de comprar libros debía comprar música y el esa parte del negocio estaba repleta.

-¡Hey! ¡Rachel!- La saludó el empleado que atendía la caja en la parte de libros. El muchacho se llamaba Faramir, sabía casi tanto como ella de libros y era una persona que sabía respetar la intimidad de los demás. Obviamente, al haber trabajado juntos, él sabía que ella era Raven de los Titanes, pero no armaba escándalo por eso y había usado el nombre falso bajo el que ella se había presentado en el trabajo. Era pelirrojo, de ojos claros y barba candado, bastante lindo, pero la hechicera no se fijaba en esas cosas…o por lo menos no en él.

-Hola. ¿Comprando los regalos de Navidad?-

-Si…esto es una locura…-Contestó ella, mirando la gente amontonada en la caja.

-La verdad, por suerte la gente no lee tanto…aunque no estoy seguro hasta que punto es bueno eso. Pobre Eowyn, deben estar agobiándola. ¿Querías algo de allí? Puedo ir a buscártelo.-

-¿No te molesta? Quiero la discografía completa de Nickelback.-

-Ok, ahí la traigo. Espera… ¿Completa?-

-Sí, sabes que mi sueldo fue bastante bueno el tiempo que trabajé aquí.-

-Tienes razón, y bien que lo merecías. ¿Podrías atender la caja mientras tanto? Serán solo unos minutos…espero.-

Faramir se alejó y comenzó a pasar entre las personas que le dificultaban el paso. Finalmente llegó del otro lado del mostrador, donde una joven de cabello rubio con ondas lo recibió con una sonrisa. El le dijo algo y ella se rió, pero mucho tiempo no tuvieron, ya que la fila para pagar era realmente grande. Mientras ellos dos se dedicaban miradas de ternura, Raven decidió ocupar su tiempo de una mejor manera y buscar en la computadora los libros que quería. Ella ya sabía que Eowyn correspondía los sentimientos del joven y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se juntaran. Encontró el libro que le quería regalar a Star. Un gran, _gran_ libro de cocina, con los pasos bien detallados. Estaba segura de que la tamaraniana no sería a única que se lo agradecería. Aprovechó a seguir buscando más cosas en el inventario.

-Ow, no llegó aún el último del Ciclo de la Puerta de la Muerte…-

-Pero ese libro es para gente rara. ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tú leyendo esos libros?- El comentario había sido para ella misma, pero había llegado a los oídos de un nuevo cliente. Un joven de su edad, cabello rubio y ojos verdes se encontraba reclinado sobre el mostrador y la miraba como si él fuera un dios tratando de conquistar a una simple mortal. Odiaba a esos imbéciles.

-¿Desde cuando mi apariencia tiene que ver con mi capacidad mental? Discúlpame, pero estoy trabajando, si no tienes nada más interesante que decir…-Fue lo más fría y cortante que pudo, que es mucho, pero el joven continuó como si nada.

-Tienes carácter, eso me gusta. ¿A que hora te paso a buscar?-

-¿Disculpa?-Parecía dialogo de película mala de adolescentes, nunca pensó que podía pasar realmente, pero si….algunos hombres realmente eran _densos_.

-Vamos a salir a cenar.-

-Ajam.- Sí, había entendido bien, ese idiota la estaba tratando como si fuese una cualquiera.- No tengo interés en salir con un joven con el IQ de un orco.-

-¡Eres una chica divertida!-Insistió él.-Te espero a la hora que salgas, mi nombre es…-

-Oye amigo, tu nombre no le interesa.-Faramir había llegado en el momento justo, porque el rubio idiota estaba a punto de volar por los aires.

-¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme algo? Yo la vi primero.-

-Soy el hermano y no creo que quieras arreglártelas conmigo.-Faramir tenía músculos suficientes como para intimidar a cualquiera, pero por las dudas agregó algo más.-Además, no creo tampoco que quieras tener problemas con Richard Grayson, es su chica.-

-¿¡Richard Grayson?! ¡¿El protegido de Bruce Wayne?!... Lo siento señorita, no la volveré a molestar nunca más.- El joven salió corriendo como perseguido por el diablo y se perdió entre la multitud. Raven estaba igual o más que sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-… ¿Richard Grayson?-

-Si, fue el primero de tu edad conocido que se me ocurrió…aunque no harían mala pareja. ¿Quién sabe? Eres una Titán, tal vez algún día lo conozcas. Además, parece un tipo tranquilo, tal ve harían una buena pareja, tu sabes, la gente famosa que se ve bien…Oye ¿Sabes de alguna fiesta hoy a la noche? Me gustaría invitar a salir a Eowyn.-

-Vamos a tener una fiesta en la Torre esta noche…-Le contestó pero no estaba prestando atención. No estaba segura hasta que punto Faramir hablaba en serio ahora, pero por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que no era una mala persona. Le pagó los regalos y abandonó el lugar con una nube de pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. Por eso no se dio cuenta de cierto Richard Grayson que la seguía por detrás.

* * *

Los había invitado a Faramir y Eowyn a la fiesta sin pensar. Por eso, cuando llegó la noche realmente se dio cuenta de que realmente iban a tener una _fiesta_. La Torre estaba llena de gente, ella no había sido la única que había invitado ¨ amigos ¨. Además de todas esas personas que no conocían, habían invitado a los Titanes del Este, así que la sala estaba repleta.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la Fiesta de Navidad!- Cyborg se encontraba detrás de un enorme equipo de música, con unos auriculares gigantes. Se escuchó una aclamación general. Por suerte Raven estaba a un costado, tomando algo.

-¡¿Están listos para _la música_?!-Otra exclamación general.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de comenzar! Acá su DJ Cyborg les va a hacer pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas. ¡Booya!-

Con ese último grito la música comenzó. Raven sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, había tenido sobredosis de personas ese día. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus poderes, pero cada tanto, cuando se distraía, partes de pensamientos se colaban, confundiéndola. Para peor, la noche estaba por terminar y aún no había descubierto el plan del Chico Maravilla, y lo que había dicho Faramir la había dejado pensando. No, sería demasiado irreal que ocurriese algo aquella noche, después de todo ella era como una hermana para él, al igual de lo que lo era Star.

-¡Raven!- Faramir se acercó, de su brazo iba Eowyn, los dos parecían estarla pasando de maravilla. – ¡Esta es una fiesta genial! La Torre es increíble, te envidio por vivir en un lugar como este.-

Ella solamente se limitó a asentir, tenía miedo de hablar y decir cosas que no debía.

-No te ves bien.-Le dijo Eowyn, preocupada.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.-

-Deberías ir a tomar aire…Es ridículo que te diga que salgas a la terraza, ya debes saber tú a donde ir…-Faramir la miró unos segundos y luego sus ojos se abrieron, como si hubiese recordado algo.-Oye. ¿Sabes a quien vi hace unos segundos? ¡A Richard Grayson! Yo te dije que lo ibas a ver…-

-¿Qué, ella lo conoce?-

-No, verás, lo que pasa es que un tipo esta tarde…- Y Faramir se alejó con su doncella, contándole lo que había ocurrido en la librería.

Raven miró el reloj, Cyborg le había hecho prometer que se quedaría por lo menos una hora allí, disfrutando de la fiesta y luego se iría a donde quisiese. ¿¡Cómo iba a disfrutar de esa fiesta si para ello tenía que bailar?! No pensaba bailar de aquella forma, no iba a pegarse cual gato al cuerpo de un desconocido. La hora ya había pasado, así que comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta, pero alguien la agarró de la mano y la hizo girar, al compás de la música.

-Sabía que iba a volver a verte.-

Para su disgusto, era el mismo tipo que la había molestado en la caja de la librería. La había rodeado por la cintura y estaba tratando de hacer que bailara, pero sin éxito. Raven no aguantó más y se lo sacó de encima de un empujón.

-¡Déjame en paz!-

Sin gastar más tiempo giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad, los que estaban alrededor se corrían para darle el paso. Salió sin mirar atrás, por eso se perdió el momento en el que rubio quiso seguirla, pero una mano tocó su hombro y al girar, recibió un golpe que lo desmayó. Robin, o mejor dicho, Richard Grayson pasó por encima del cuerpo desmayado del joven y comenzó a seguir a su compañera Titán.

Raven salió a la terraza, y para su sorpresa no había nieve. Cyborg había puesto un sistema para calentar el lugar de tal forma que se podía esta afuera y ver como nevaba alrededor de la Torre, su amigo realmente lograba maravillas. Inspiró y exhaló un par de veces. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor cuando sintió que la puerta de la terraza se abría y se cerraba. La rabia comenzó a brotar nuevamente, si ese infeliz no la dejaba en paz lo tiraría por el borde de Torre…y no garantizaba que aterrizara en el agua.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!-

Giró con el puño en alto, lista para asestarle un golpe, pero Richard agarró su mano justo a tiempo. Su sorpresa fue tal que enmudeció, reacción que ganó una sonrisa por parte del Chico Maravilla.

-Mucho gusto señorita, Soy Richard Grayson.-

-Si, ya sé quien eres…-Ella bajó la mano y su mirada se relajó bastante. Pero luego supo había algo extraño en todo aquello. Robin la miraba con una sonrisa, pero podía sentir que estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué? Para peor, no le había soltado la mano y le estaba costando razonar al darse cuenta de la corta distancia que había entre ellos. Eran amigos, después de todo, pero nunca la había tratado con tanta familiaridad como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Oh, bueno, porque en la librería estabas interesada en conocer a un tal Richard Grayson.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Empezó a ponerse pálida, si había estado allí había escuchado lo que Faramir había dicho y eso no la dejaba en una buena posición…peor de la que ya estaba, él seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Entré a comprar música y lo vi a este tipo molestándote, pero luego llegó tu amigo y escuché una conversación bastante interesante.-

-Ah, eso…-No sabía donde meter su rostro, sintió como sus mejillas la traicionaban, así que bajó su rostro, ocultándolo tras los mechones que se había dejado sueltos. Ya no sabía que contestar, pero no fue necesario ya que él continuó hablando.

-Porque la verdad es que, no soy una persona tan famosa, ni tan ocupada. Siempre tuve ganas de conocer a Raven, de los Titanes.-

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, tratando de seguir su juego. Pero ese juego era nuevo, parecía haber nuevas reglas que no terminaba de comprender. Trató de mantener la expresión seria, pero no podía evitar relajar su rostro al ver los ojos azules que la miraban con algo en ellos que no lograba reconocer.

-Escuché que es inteligente, tiene cuerpo sexy y que es muy buena peleando.- Dijo este como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero Raven creía estar comenzando a comprender hacia donde iba eso, por lo que su otra ceja se levantó. Él la miró y continuó hablando.-Pero siempre tuve ganas de hacer algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- ¿Podría ser lo que ella pensaba? ¿En que clase de novela estaba metida? Estas cosas no le pasaban a ella…o tal vez sí. Dejó de pensar cuando los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero tonta no era, así que respondió al beso. Se separaron minutos después, pero el seguía agarrándole la mano.

-…Estás haciendo esto mal.- Le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Para empezar, no hay ningún muérdago colgado. Además todavía no es Navidad y no sonaron las campanas de fondo.-

-Rae… ¿Estuviste viendo muchas películas estas semanas?-

-…Es que me quedé sin libros.-

-Entonces tu regalo te va a gustar.- Se sentaron en el borde de la terraza a mirar como caía la nieve.

-¿Cómo sabías?-Preguntó de repente.

-¿Segura que quieres enterarte?-La hechicera asintió. ¿Por qué no iba a querer enterarse?-Bueno. ¿Recuerdas que hace un mes vinieron los Titanes del Este?- Ella asintió nuevamente.- Recordarás que nos quedamos todos dormidos viendo películas y que estabas sentada al lado mío. Mientras dormían todos te escuché decir cosas en sueños…-

-¿C-Cosas?- No podía ser verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Si, cosas…repetiste mi nombre varias veces. Al principio me preocupe, pero luego me di cuenta de que no estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Después de eso, me quedé pensando y bueno, llegamos a esto.-

-…-

-¿Rae?-

-¿Alguien más escuchó?-

-No, nadie, estaban todos dormidos.-

-…Si alguien se llega a enterar, estás muerto.-

En ese momento sonaron las doce campanadas y Robin pensó que si realmente existía Santa Claus, lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

-¿Ves? Ahí tienes las campanadas, podrías haber esperado algunos minutos.-

-Rae…-

-¿Qué?-

-Silencio…- Dijo Richard sonriendo y la besó nuevamente.

* * *

Horas más tarde la fiesta había terminado y todos los Titanes se encontraban ahora sentados en el sillón nuevo, frente a la chimenea, bajo varias frazadas y sosteniendo tazas de chocolate caliente. Al terminar, se pasaron los regalos y comenzaron a abrirlos.

-¡Viejo! ¡Un curso de japonés! Gracias Raven.-Exclamó Chico Bestia.

-Rae…estuve buscando esta llave durante años…-Cyborg tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Raven no pudo evitar pensar que exageraba… ¡Era solo una llave!

-¡Oh! ¡Esto es maravilloso!- Star saltó del sillón con su libro de cocina en la mano y apretujó a su amiga.

-Genial, la discografía completa de Nickelback.- Robin sólo se limitó a mirarla y ella no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa de esas pequeñas, pero que valen mucho. Por esa noche no iban a pensar en que iba a ser de su relación más adelante. En ese momento estaban todos contentos disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, lo que vendría después, el tiempo diría.

-Hey Rob.-

-¿Mm?-

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?-Dijo Cyborg tranquilamente, mientra levantaba el cuerpo del rubio que molestaba a Raven. Ella miró a Robin y este se rascó la cabeza.-Buen golpe le diste en la pista de baile…esta bien, nadie conoce a este idiota. ¿O si?- Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Podemos decirle a Raven que lo transporte a otra dimensión.- Dijo Chico Bestia alegremente.

Todos asintieron y prepararon otra ronda de chocolate caliente y siguieron sentados, observando como caía la nieve. Raven suspiró satisfecha, la Navidad había tratado, pero esta vez no lo había logrado. Estaba feliz, porque por primera vez tenía un motivo para celebrar aquella festividad.

-Veo que la pasaste bien Rae, el año que viene planeo hacer una fiesta _mucho_ más grande, sólo para ti.-

-…Ow.-

* * *

Charan! Qué les pareció? No lo pude evitar, cuando pensé el nombre de la librería dije ¨Mmmm, Faramir¨ xDDDDD Gracias a Tina.503 por la conversación sobre las pelis!!! :P

Nada más tengo para decir más que pasen unas muy felices fiestas y recuerden, siempre pueden ganarle a la Navidad!!!

Mucha suerte para este nuevo año!!!

Demoness Raven


End file.
